the new girl
by partytilwerepurple
Summary: what happens when the world champion kendo female fighter Mitsuki comes to Ouran? how well will she react apon seeing her idols Mori and Hunny at the ' abandoned ' music room three? will love blossom at the host club? why am I asking you all these questions? first fanfic so be nice...feedback is highly wanted. lemon if requested...just saying. Mori x oc
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone! this is my first fanfiction and I have to say , I'm a little scared at what people might say...but all reviews are welcome! this is going to have an oc , just saying... any way lets go on to thee story

name : Mistuki Tamau

age : 17

looks: medium length hair , really dark red hair , 5 ft 9'' , curvy , has a bigger bust than most of the girls at ouran, but doesn't show it because she wears wraps . her eyes are almost cat like , there a mixture of green and yellow. her bangs are covering her left eye. wears black all the time. [ either black or dark colors. }

personality : she is a kendo fighter , [ the next best next to Mori and Hunny ] She sees mori and hunny as idols. even though her gothic look she is really quite nice. she doesn't talk a lot but she talks the normal amount sometimes. has a large LARGE temper and can easily be angered. she is attending ouran on a fighting scholarship and a honors scholarship too.

first day,

_man this place is huge , how will I ever get to the fucking library? _I thought as I wandered the halls of my new school. I mean come on , this place needs a map some were for the new students! _cant the goddamn chairman put a signs up like in a casino or something ! FUC- _I was snapped out of my thoughts as I crashed into the large golden door. the sign above it read ' music room three' _some one has to be in here to give the damn directions to the damn library! _I thought as I swung open the door . Seven pairs of eyes landed on me in surprise to the loud entry. I gulped.

" Can I help you miss?" said the boy with glasses. I stared at him, then my eyes shifted to my most favorite fighters , takashi and hunny senpi.

" well um , I.." I try to say something but my eyes were glued onto Takashi and Hunny. I gulped again. hunny quickly walked over to me and pulled on my pant leg. [ I was not wearing the monster of a dress!]

" are you okay madam-chan?'' the cute but deadly boy asked me. I nodded.

'' im alright hunny sempi." I gasped out. _am I really talking to one of two _idols?!

" not to be rude but , how do you know hunny's nickname?" said the annoying boy with glasses. I glared at him.

" I know his and moris nicknames because they are the only two higher in kendo than ME!" I shouted at him with anger dripping from every word." but I see them as idols , so yeah I know their name. " I said quickly. the glasses guy nodded. mori walked over to me and hunny. I was only like , 5 inches shorter than him...I gulped again.

" your Mitsuki correct? " he asked. my eyes grew big.

" y-y-yes." I stuttered in reply. he let out a oh-so-small smile." hunny , explain to the hosts about her." mori said to his short cousin. he quickly nodded.

" Mitsu-chan is the worlds best female kendo fighter! she took on 15 guys alone once and WON!'' he shouted . my eyes were now the size of soccer balls. _they actually know about me ?!_ I thought surprised. the blond guy in the back of the glasses ran up to me and tackled me in a hug .

" AWWW YOUR SO CUTE! " he said spinning me around. everyone but takashi got the WTF look on there face. mori just stared.

" if you don't unhand me I will hurt you blondie." I said sternly. this wacko was getting me mad. but like the ignorant boob blondie put out to be , he continued.

" I SAID LET GO OF ME YOU IGNORANT DUMBASS!" I screamed at him , flipping him onto the ground with my combat boot squished against his stupid face.

" Oh I forgot to mention she has a bit of a temper..." hunny said sheepishly. All but mori gave the ' that makes since ' look 'n' shrug. I had finally let blondie up and he ran as fast as he could to a dark corner and began to grow mushrooms from his head. I gave my signature right eye brow raise at him . " whats his problem , I did warn him clearly enough right?!" I asked the other boys+ a girl. they nodded.

the twins studied me. I gave em my eye brow raise. " sorry were just looking at your odd hair and eye color." they said in union. a sweat drop formed by my head , _ there those types of twins , they do everything together , shit... _I thought.

" because I only know these two's names , " I said pointing to mori and hunny ," can you all introduce yourself" I ask. they nodded.

" I am kyoya ottori ." said the glasses guy.

" I am t-t-tamaki" said blondie who has returned from his ' corner of woe' .

" I am hikaru, and this is karou" said the tallest of the twins. [ he is like one cm taller in my story ]

" I am harhuhi. " said the girl who was wearing the boys uniform.

" why on earth are you wearing the boys uniform when you are a girl haruhi?'' I asked her. all but mori paled. I gave them yet another eyebrow raise.

" so you figured out haruhi is a girl misuki ?" asked kyoya. I glared at him.

" no dur kyoya. anyone with brains would know that, but lucky for you not many girls here do." I said coldly to him , I already didn't like him.


	2. Chapter 2

* after club hours *

" Thank you ladies for coming today! have a wonderful evening!"Tamaki said charmingly to the last couple of girls to leave the club. Once the doors shut he gave out a long sigh. " I thought they would never leave!" he stated to the other club members. Haruhi and I were in the kitchen cleaning the last bit of dishes.

" haruhi , why does Kyoya-sempi have you dressed as a boy all day?" I asked her. she shrugged.

" so the other girls here would think of me as a boy and so my cover wouldn't have been blown." she said flatly.

" HARUHI! MITSUKI! " Tamaki yelled. He Now sees me as a daughter too , even though its impossible. We both shared a ' oh crap ' face.

" HARUHI MITSUKI GET OUT HERE!" tamaki yelled . I let out a sigh.

" Fine , but attack us , and you ain't getting out of bed in the morning!" I say back, as we walk out . By the time we were able to see tamakis face , he was pale as paper from my last comment. I smirked. " Now what is it tamaki- sempi?" I ask nicely. I might not like him the best , but he is still one of my new friends.

" I -I-I thought we could h-h-have some family time.." tamaki stuttered , still pale. Haruhi and I shared the ' oh crap ' look once again. I quickly came up with a believable excuse not to go :

" sorry tamaki-sempi , but me and Haruhi have to study! maybe next time!" I lied. Haruhi gave me a thankful glance. Tamaki grew glum then whent to his ' corner of woe'.

" Hey haruhi , I have a meeting with the girl kendo club today , so you can go ahead!" I said to her. she shrugged.

" okay mitsu-sempi , see you later!" she waved to me before leaving. Mori-sempi gave me a questioning eyebrow.

" the girl kendo club found out about me and want me to be their captain." I explained. he have a ' oh ' nod.

* at the Girl kendo club*

" Oh my gawd! it Mistuki! Its really her !" a girl squealed. _really ? she had to squeal about me? _I thought. " OH MY GOD!" another girl shouted. I winced at the shout because it was right in my ear.

" Alright SHUT UP!" I shouted at the group of girls who can ' fight' . they all stared at me because they were either scared or waiting for me to continue. " I am holding some what of a tryout for the new team , I need to see that all of you can really fight." I said a bit more calmly. they nodded intently. _ what are they , sponges ? they look like there absorbing ever goddamn word! _I thought , but keeping my face emotionless. " GET MOVING!" I yelled at them , I watched them scramble to get into a line to show me their skills. I sighed , this was going to be a long tryout.

* three hours later*

I stood in front of the row of 20 girls. Man was I pissed. "YOU CALL YOURSELF A KENDO CLUB? NONE OF YOU EVEN SHOWED A SPECK OF SKILL!" I screamed at them , my eyes were a the dark , murderous color of navy blue. terror showed in there eyes. " NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I screamed again. they all made a bee line to the door. I collapsed into the chair nearby . I quickly began rubbing my temples. _they call themselves fighters? they fell over trying to kick the damn dummy! _I was finally calm enough that I called for a ride thirty moments later.

as I walked to my car I felt someone watching me . This is so not what I need right now. I spun around to find the stalker , but no one was there. _ I think the stress and anger finally got to me..._I thought signing. as I got into the awaiting limo , none other than honey , gave out a long sigh , ' that was a close call ' he thought.

my car drove me to my apartment , yes I might be world famous but I still have to have a place to stay. and right now me and my folks are not exactly getting along right now so I had recently got a job at a book store and had rented my own apartment. I to be honest its nice to have something that I earned other than my fighting career. I smiled. " thanks sebatian for doing me this favor , I really wouldn't have been pleasant person to come across with if I walked home today." I said to my former driver.

" Don't mention it mistress mitsuki!" he said happily with a twinkle in his eyes. he has been my only former servant that has stuck with me because he liked me. I quickly waved good bye as I made my way up to my apartment. But once I got there I found out that some one had broken my door trying to get inside. as I walked into my one bedroom apartment I say my some shady looking guy tearing through my stuff. " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINKL YOUR DOING MOTHERFUCKER?" I screamed at him making him jump. I scanned my home looking around at the mess he made , half of my stuff was broken and the other half was laying on the floor. This guy was dead. I charged at him graving his collar, I lifted him off the ground and threw him out of my window , shattering the glass. " And stay the fuck out !" I yelled at him. I glanced down at my watch. damn , it was already 5 : 30. I only had a half hour til work. Fuck!

**hello fellow readers! thank you for all who have read! please review and tell me what you think and what I can do to make it better! hugs ! -(00-)**


	3. Chapter 3

* late at night after work *

I was locking up The Dead Poet book store , my only co-worker Genivie had bailed out on her sift , so I had to cover for her. So I had done two 4 hour shifts. So its what?... 2:00 in the morning! I was so going to kill Genivie the next time I see her! I was still on edge from today after school and I got the same feeling again , that some one was watching me . I heard that this persons foots steps were right behind me. That's it! I had enough! I quickly spun around and kicked the guy in the face. I guessing either I A.) hit him pretty hard, or B.) I caught him off guard, because once my combat boot made contact with the guys face he went down. this was the first time I really saw his face, and guess who it was? it was Takashi that I kicked in the face. " Oh my god! Mori sempi I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"I said quickly , helping him up.

'Its okay Misuki. I know it was and accident. " he said calmly , checking his nose for blood. Luckily there was none. I let out a long sigh.

" Takashi are you okay?!''hunny yelled as he ran up to mori. he nodded.

" Not to be rude sempi , but why are you two out so late?"I asked mori.

" We went to late night movie showing!" exclaimed hunny.

" Oh , I guess that makes since," i shrugged.

" Why are you out so late?" Mori asked.

" Hade to work a double shift," i said flatly. he nodded.

" How about me and takashi walk you home?" Hunny asked me , pulling on my shirt.

" I guess that would be okay , but my apartment is kinda a mess though , some guy tried to rob me." i said , even though i didn't catch it , hunny saw that mori frowned a bit at the sound of my apartment getting robbed.

* at the apartment*

"Again , i'm sorry for the mess , but try and make yourself comfy you guys. " I said , moving the rubble of my old laptop that was in front of the moved the broken glass that was on my couch in front of the widow, so that they could sit.

" Its alright Mistsu-chan!" Hunny said" Its not your fault you got robbed" Mori gave him a glare , but only for a short while.

" Luckily the guy left my kitchen alone , so i was wondering hunny , if you would like some cake!" I told short blond teen.

" Thank you Mitsu-chan! that would be wonderful ! " he stated with joy.

" Mori , would you like some cake too?" I asked mori. he shook his head no. I quickly walked into the kitchen.

Mori pov

" Takashi.." hunny said. i looked at him. " why wont you tell Mitsu-chan your feelings?" he pressed . I really wish he would stop asking.

" because im not sure how she feels," I said to my younger cousin. he let out a huff.

" fine , but tell her soon." He grumbled.

normal pov

I had finished getting hunny his cake when i herd him say , " fine but tell her soon"

my mind listed all the possible ideas that would make since , but the one i came across that made the most since ,was also the most un believable , could takashi like me back? I had to push that thought out of my head , and fast before hunny starts to ask whats taking so long. once the thought was out of my head i walked as calmly as i could and served hunny his cake. " Thank you Mitsu-chan" he said to me , before glaring at his cousin. once hunny devoured the cake , all three of use had a nice hour together just chatting. hunny soon fell asleep .

" mori sempi , maybe we should call it a night , hunny already fell asleep. " i said , yawning myself. he nodded.

taking out his cell phone , mori dialed the number of their driver. " yes could you please take hunny home , he is at room 4556 , in the Appleton apartment complex , building 9. " he said calmly. I gave him a questioning eyebrow.

" your not going with him?" i asked , he nodded a no.

" You just got robbed , do you really think i am going to leave you alone?" he said.

" I guess not , but i really don't have anywere you can sleep." i said.

" I'll make do." he said. i can honestly say this might have been the most that mori has said at once. soon there was a knock at the door. Mori had gotten up to get it. I am guessing that it was the driver , because a older man in a suit had come in and gathered up hunny's asleep frame.

* later *

I had finally found some clothing mori could wear to bed , and oversized t shirt i used as pajamas and he could use his boxers as shorts because i honestly didt have anything he could wear as bottoms. " Here you are mori , sorry but this is all i got." is said entering my ' living room ' , " mori sempi! you don't have to pick up anything! " I say. he turned around and looked at me. i blushed a little bit.

" I thought if i was spending the night , i could help you clean up a bit." he said. i blushed a bit more.

"You d-don't have to c-clean up! " i stuttered . _ why does he make me feel like this sooo much! i like him and everything but , he is making my knees go weak , and i m just under his_ stare! i think. And without me knowing , he takes the shirt that i held in my trembling hand.

" I would like too , and are you alright? your shaking." he said . my eyes grew big. _do i really have that much of a crush on him?_ i think to myself.

" I - I - I'm fine m-mori! " i stutter once again , but i don't think i fooled him.

" Your shaking and stuttering," he says as he feels my flushed face " and your warm too." he said to me." maybe you should get to bed , it is 4:00 in the morning ," he said. i nod.

" maybe your right , i should." i say, walking to my room. " your welcome to take a shower if you want." i said before i go inside.

takashi pov

i finished picking up her living room and i went to knock on Mitsuki ' s door , when i herd her say " i cannot belive takashi has that effect on me" It was just above a whisper , so i couldn't really tell if that was what she said, i shrugged and knocked. " eeh! Mori sempi?!" she squeaked out of surprise. " Y-yes sempi?" she asked.

" Could i have a blanket and a pillow?" i asked. man i have been talking a lot lately.

" S-sure. " she stuttered, opening the door. " take your pick" she said. i looked into her room , which has also been gone through. The sight made me want to hit something , out of all places , that dumbass had to pick her  apartment ?! I quickly picked up a black pillow and a brown blanket.

" Thank you" i said quietly , removing myself from her thrashed room.

" Good N-Night mori." she stuttered for the last time that night before she went to bed.

* an hour later *

i was awoken by the slight sound of a whimper. My eyes shot open. I quickly , but quietly , made my way to Mitsuki's room. I opened the door a crack. the whimper was a little louder ...

* in mitsuki's dream*

[ setting at ouran ]

" hey takashi , " i asked dream mori. he turned and looked at me with a short nod , telling me to speak. " I wanted to tell you something, I - I-I l-love you. a lot." I whispered . i looked up at takashi's face. he was laughing!

" ...you...love ...me" he said between laughs " that is so stupid! why on earth would i love you ? STUPID GIRL" he laughed at me , walking away. I crumbled to the ground.

" B - but i really do love you takashi, honestly." i sobbed . i heard mean chant after mean chant of ' stupid girl ' constantly , as i was surrounded by darkness.

* end of dream sene*

takashi pov

i silently walked over to her bed, right now she was full blown crying in her sleep face down into a pillow. I herd her say my name a few times. Right now she was hugging one of her three pillows to her chest , weeping into it. the sight layed out before me made me want to cry. ' why was she so sad?' i thought as i climed int her bed with her holding he close.

Normal pov

I felt strong warm arms pull me closer to a toned soft chest. _this has to be a dream_ i thought , half awake. but it felt so nice. i nuzzled into the ' chest ' and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

mori pov

I held mitsuki close to my chest. Her cries stopped automatically . I smiled , if only for a moment. Hunny was right , I did have feelings for the beautiful fighter I held close to me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. ' Would she even love me back? ' what if she only sees me as a friend? ' all of these thoughts sped through my head as I felt Mitsuki stir in her sleep. Her nose nuzzled the space right under my left shoulder. a wave of - something rushed through my body. I took in a fast sharp breath. I never really a actual girlfriend . I never really had time for one anyway. Between Hunny and kendo and the club , my time was taken up. I guess you can say I never experienced a romantic love type of feeling.' I wonder if this is love?' I thought. " and even if it was , what would she say?' I thought again. I knew this was a crush , but did it go as far as love? maybe. I glanced over at her alarm clock ... 6: 00 am. I let out a yawn. ' I need to sleep ...before * yawn* I get too drowsy to be awake ...* yawn * tomorrow ' I thought before I fell into a dream Mitsuki filled sleep.

leee time skip

Hunny pov

It was 12:00 in the afternoon and Takashi wasn't picking up his phone. I grumbled as I made my way up Mitsuki's steps to her apartment. I twisted the knob , and the shocking thing was , it opened. ' Mitsu-chan didn't get robbed again , did she! I hope their alright!' I thought panic like , as I rushed into the house. the place was the same , or even better , than when I saw it last. I let out a breath of relief. ' at least Mitsu-chan didn't get robbed again.' I thought looking around the apartment for them. I let out a frustrated huff. they weren't in the kitchen or living room. I turned a corner in , entering a small hallway. the door at the end of the hallway was open a slight bit. 'They must be in there.' I though, opening the door fully. I gasped at the sight I was seeing , takashi and mitsuki , in the same bed , cuddling . I swear my jaw dropped to the floor. ' I think takashi finally confessed to Mitsuki ' I thought , closing the door, I was going to give them a little ' alone time ' .

time skip to a half hour later

takashi's pov

my eyes opened , scanning the room. ' I am in Mitsuki's room' I thought. I glanced down at her. she was still asleep, thank god. I quickly got up , but not too fast , I didn't want to wake her. I saw her face frown as I got up , thinking fast , I replaced my body with a pillow. her frown changed into a smile as she hugged the pillow. I couldn't help but smile. ' she is so cute ' I thought , ' wait did I just think cute?!' I thought again. I did and I couldn't say I didn't , she looked just like a -a-grey angel. I gave a small smile. yeah , grey angel fit perfectly , she was a tad dark , but had the heart and looks of a darkened angel. I gave another smile as I walked to the living room.

Mitsuki pov

I woke up with a smile , that is until I realized that I was hugging my black silk pillow, not takashi. I let out a sad sigh , sitting up in my bed. I frowned. I knew the wonderful feeling last night was nothing but a dream. I brought the silk pillow closer to my chest and , for the first time in 5 years , I cried .

Hunny pov

I gasped as I saw Mitsuki cry into her pillow , the girl who wasn't scared of anything , felt nothing , most scary but nice girl i knew , cried because my cousin was no longer there. a sad but angry feeling filled me , how could takashi do this to Mitsu-chan ?! Why cant he see how much Mitsu-chan loves him? ' Ill have to talk to takashi later' I thought sneeking passed my sleeping cousin and out the door for the 3rd time today.


	5. Chapter 5

* 1:00*

Mitsuki pov

I have been face down in my pillow for about a half n hour now . Deciding it was time to get out of my Pjs and get moving , I placed the damp pillow down. I let out a long breath as I looked around my room. It was the same as last night. I sighed again and got up and out of my comfy bed. Looking into my closet I pulled out a black tee shirt and black skinny jeans , I was in no mood to wear any nice colors. walking over to my desk I gathered all my makeup needs , Eyeliner , mascara , and a tinted red lip gloss , Plus my brush. walking out of my bedroom and over to the bathroom. I reached for the door knob , only for it to be opened without my help. Glancing up I saw a damp , only in a towel , takashi. My face then turned into the color of a coke can. Gulping I stutter " s-sorry mori , I d-didn't hear the water or anything so I t-thought you went home .." Mori looked at me and cracked a small smile .

" No , I stayed." he said , then remembering that he was holding this short conversation in nothing but a towel. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he looked away from me. " I forgot my clothes in the living room." he explained , blushing a tad more , but it was still unnoticeable . getting the hint I made space for him to get his clothes.

" S-sorry mori" I said again, walking into my bathroom. I let out a sigh as I rinsed my face with cold water to rid the blush.' stop thinking such thoughts' I mentally lectured myself ' It was an honest mistake , NOTHING MORE ' I thought again , turning the shower on cold.

Takashi pov

' I cant believe Mitsuki just saw me in nothing but a TOWEL?! ' I thought mentally screaming the last part. Letting out a huge sigh , I put on my shirt . Making my way to her kitchen sink , I drenched my burning face with cold water , only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. " who can that possibly be " I muttered under my breath , opening the busted door , only to spot my short cousin smiling like an idiot.

" I can't believe you did it takashi!" he said , jumping on me .

" Did what Mitsukuni ? " I asked , completely confused .

" You told Mitsu-chan your feelings! Duh?!" He exclaimed happily.

I put Mitsukuni down gently , " I did no such thing Mitsukuni , Where did you get that idea?" I asked , boy was I talkative today.

" Of course you did , I saw you and mitsu- chan asleep together earlier!" He stated like it was obvious. I gave him a look that meant ' you saw that?' . He glared at me . " Yes I saw that , so if you didn't tell her ...why were you two laying with each other?" He asked , getting mad.

" She was crying in her sleep , and I tried to comfort her , and it worked. Anyway she has no romantic feelings for me ." I said. Mitsukuni was in deep thought.

" You are missing some information takashi. I came back when you were asleep on the couch , and when I peek through a small crack in her door-" I cut him off

" what were you doing to peeking into her room like that? for all you know she could have been changing?" I said to him in a stern voice.

" But she wasn't , she had just gotten up to find out she was hugging a pillow and not you ? Guess how that made her feel? Pretty bad if you asked me , she actually cried , the strongest and nicest and scariest girl I know , cried because it was a pillow and not you." he said , glaring holes into my soul. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. ' did she really like me ? ' I thought. snapping me out of my thoughts , Mitsukuni said " You should tell her before she moves on because she thinks there is no hope." then he walked to the couch, sitting down.

Mitsuki pov

I stepped out of the shower grabbing my towel. The cold water helped bring my heart down to a normal pace . ' I should tell him before this gets any worse , fear of being shot down or not you have to tell him.' I thought , trying to give myself a pep talk. Getting dressed , I looked at myself. I had dark red hair , cat like eyes ,and a nice bust. The thing is no one knows about my size because I wear my wraps almost 24/7. So even tough takashi spent the night , I had my wraps on , not giving him any thing to view. My brows furrowed in thought , I was debating if I should wear my wraps , or a regular bra , both were with me at the moment. giving me a choice. ' im wearing the bra , maybe it will help my chances that are so slim.' I thought finishing up my dressing.

five minute rainbow time skip

As I was combing my hair a knock sounded at the bathroom door , making me jump. " Wha-at ? " I asked , startled.

"Its hunny , are you okay mitsu-chan?" He asked me in his cute little voice. I let out a sigh of relief .

" Yes , I will be out in a moment hunny!" I said fake happily. ' Damn that little kid is sneaky. once my hair was brushed and my makeup was done , I walked out of the bathroom , taking a deep breath. " Sorry I took so long guys!" I said placing a happy expression on my face , but on the inside I was panicing. I wasn't very used to wearing a bra , so to me it felt weird , and now I can't see my feet to well...I gulped. "Are you guys hungry , I can make ..." I said looking at the clock , 2:26 , damn" ..lunch?" I said. Mori was spacing out so I poked him , " Yo mori , you want something to eat?" I said , snapping him back to reality. The ironic thing was , I was leaning forward , so he got a look first hand at my oh-so-large chest. I swear if he wasn't mori , I would need to be moping up blood... ( nosebleed) , luckily for me and him , he was mori , so the only odd thing I got was a slightly dark blush , and a eyebrow twitch. " S-sure" he stuttered , quickly looking away.

" Okay , and hunny , do you want something?" I asked the short bot next to him.

" Do you have any cake left over?" he asked with wide eyes.

" Sure do! I will be right back!" I said , walking into the kitchen , leaving the two cousins alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**hi every one ! I wanted to thank the one person who reviewed my story * sheds a single tear* I know its a lot to ask , but could you please review ! I have seen how many faves and followers I have , but only one person commented * shed another tear* hunny sempi: Pwease comment on partytilwerepurple's story , it would mean a lot to me * gives the puppy eyes***

**Mitsuki : also because p.t.w.p. forgot to mention earlier , she only owns me , and the plot of this story , not OHSHC , sadly.**

takashi pov

I tried hard to calm myself down , only to fail. Even with my poker face , I was red . very red. ' HOLY SHIT! did I just -no -yeah-ugh!' I a having my first mental meltdown. I exhaled sharply from my nose. ' how is it even possible that she has an even greater effect on me? WERE THE HELL DID THOSE THINGS COME FROM ?!' I thought panic-like until Mitsukuni pulled me out of my mental war zone.

" Takashi are you feeling alright ? your really red." he said , even when he is mad at me he cares about my health. I let out a small smile.

" I'm fine Mitsukuni. Just a little startled ." I said ,as calmly as I could manage.

"what startled you takashi." he asked me. ' Damn ' I thought.

" N-nothing you need to be worrying about Mitsukuni . okay?" I asked trying to get him off my case. Mitsukuni's face light up like something important just clicked.

" I know what it is ! It was the increased size in Mitsu-chans chest!" He exclaimed a little to loudly. ' fuck , for a kid who eats cake beyond natural limits and carries around a pink bunny , he sure is observant , I think he has been around kyoya too much' I thought. I'm guessing the expression on my face gave out what he needed as he shouted out , " I'm right arnt I Takashi ? you were blushing because of her -" I instantly cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

"please don't say it Mitsukuni , please.." I said glaring at him. He nodded. I let out a sigh of relief, just as Mitsuki came back.

"are you alright mori? your red. Are you falling ill?" she asked , her eyes filled with concern. I let out a shaky breath. ' No , I am not alright. I am too much of a coward to tell you three simple words' I thought but nodded yes. She gave me ' I don't believe you ' look. I felt Mitsuikuni tense by me. I am guessing he had, once again , read my thoughts.

" i'm fine honest." I said in my most normal voice , even though I didn't really trust it right now. She let out a sigh before she sat down.

" Um misuki , can you give me and my cousin a moment? Pleases?" He asked , his normal kawii voice on edge. She gave my cousin a confused look but nodded.

"Okay..." she said , leaving the room. I knew that I was about to get yelled at by my cousin.

" Takashi , tell her before I do? DO YOU UNDERSAND?! you have until the end of today!" He whispered hissed at me pulling my face closer to his. I could SMELL the anger coming from him. For a short teenager with a kid-fix he can be very intimidating for someone his size. Letting me go , he got up ," Mitsuki , I have to go! But takashi can stay with you!" He said in his usual voice. I let out a small sigh. Within five seconds my cousin left the apartment , leaving me alone with Mitsuki. ' Damn ' I thought.

Mitsuki pov

I herd the door slam shut. 'What was that all about?' I thought as I re-entered my own living room. " Is everything okay with Hunny?" I asked , sitting next to Takashi. I felt him tense up then relax. ' What is up with these guys today?'

''Everything is okay , his parents just needed him." He replied. ' Oh that makes sense ' I though , nodding my head slightly.

" So , we have ," I said glancing at the clock," three hours until dinner, what would you like to do?" I asked him.

" I don't really know . anything you might enjoy would be okay." He said quietly. I smile on the inside.

"How about we head to the park for some fresh air. We have been in here all day." I said slightly blushing. ' Damn him for being cutely quiet..' I though as we headed to the door.

**oooooh wait till the next chapter for thee ' date' **


	7. Chapter 7

*At thee park*

Takashi pov

Mitsuki and I are just walking in the park , no big deal. So what if the cherry trees out here are blooming and their flowers are falling just the right amount? So what if the small pink flowers fall in her hair , making her tough appearance seem more girly , So what if I felt like fainting because she was so close? SO WHAT?! " Hey mori sempi?" she asked. I glance over to her , my heart a mile minute ,

" yes ?" I asked her in response , luckily my voice was still normal.

" The weather today is wonderful huh? It makes me want to just fall into the pile of flowers and grass like I did when I was five." She said in her beautiful voice. My heart just stopped. She looked so pretty and so perfect , I couldn't help myself. With speed I didn't know I had , I kissed her , Mitsuki , not on the cheek , but the lips.

Mitsuki pov

" The weather today is wonderful , huh? It makes me want to just fall into the pile of flowers and grass like I did when I was five." I said , looking at one of the trees. Here , I felt a peace with mori. The rush of nervousness left when I was with him here. Was it the flowers ? I have no clue. I looked over at takashi with a simple smile planted on my face. For some reason he looked red and jumpy. ' I wonder wha- ' I was pulled out of my thoughts because , him , The guy I had a huge crush on was kissing me , Not on the cheek , But on the lips .THE LIPS! I was so shocked I forgot to kiss back. ' oops ' I thought. Once takashi pulled back he had a strange look on his face , then just like that * snaps fingers together * he turned around and looked at anything but me . A while passed , and Takashi just kept staring off into her space. I was a mixture of mad and happy. So with a few minutes of mental warfare , I settled for extreamly sad. ' why would he not look at me ?' I thought , silently sobbing. ' Man Have I turned into a crybaby .I haven't cried this much since I was five!' I think in between sobs.

Takashi pov

I kissed her. I KISSED HER! I KISSED MITSUKI TAMAU ! I actually did it ! ' Okay calm down...no need to be setting fireworks off in your head , she didn't even kiss back. ' ' maybe she was just surprised. ' ' no she doesn't like you ' 'IF SHE DIDN'T LIKE YOU WHY WOULD SHE HAVE BEEN CRYIG THAT YOU WERE A PILLOW THAT SHE WAS HUGGING AND NOT REALLY YOU?' the good side and bad side of me mentaly screamed at each other, arguing non stop. ' What the hell is going on with my brain...' I groaned on the inside . Finally the two of me disappeared and left me alone. ' Is love made to screw with your head ? ' I thought , letting out a silent sigh. Moments passed and Mitsuki nor me said anything. I glanced over at her , only I was not able to she her beautiful face , only her dark red hair.

" Why are you ignoring me ? You just kissed me and know you won't look at me? Is there a reason to that or am I just stupid?" She said , slightly above a shocked me . She turned to look at me . Her hair had finally left her face uncovered , showing me that she had been crying ,For the second time that day. I cannot believe I caused the love of my life to cry twice in one day. She doesn't even cry when someone kicks her in the face! What kind of person am I ?

" Mitsuki , I am so sorry . Please don't cry . I wasn't trying to ignore you. I just had to sort through a few thing , that's all." I said trying to calm her down a bit. ' she must think I am the worst person in the world right now...' I thought. I had kissed her , then I didn't even look at her for a half an hour. maybe I was.

" I don't want to hear it takashi. Please , I have to go to work. I will talk to you at school tomorrow. " She told me with a sad filled voice , before running in another direction. ' Mitsukuni is going to kill me.' I though.

* IN TOWN*

Mitsuki pov.

I cannot believe that I just had a argument with takashi. Maybe I was a little two hard on him. ' It could have been his first kiss. ' The angel me said. I nodded. Then the devil me piped in. ' HE WORKS AT A HOST CLUB YOU NIT WIT!' she screamed at the good me. ' Oh god , Is love ment to your head?' I thought ,walking into my workplace. Rushing to the employee locker room , I bumped into Genivie. " Oh hey mitsuki , whats with the rush?" She asked me , flashing a carefree smile my way.

" nothing much , I just had a odd argument with takashi." I told her , she knew about my feelings for takashi , I told her a while ago when I agreed to be her best friend.

" Are you okay? What happened? Tell me everything!" She said , plopping me down on one of the chairs in The locker room. I then spilled my heart out to her.

* half a hour later *

" Do y-you think I-I-I was T-t-o hard on him? I mean I-it could h-have been h-his first kiss." I stuttered In between sobs. Yeah I was crying again.  
" Maybe , but I find that highly unlikely. He works at the host club at your school. Doesn't that mean He gets swooned over by girls all the time? If that is true , I think by now he would have gotten a date or two. Doncha think?" She said , hitting me with a ton of self pity and reality.

Takashi pov

I had really hurt her. The Most unbreakable girl , and I think I just broke her. Why am I such a jerk? I have turned girls down before , Its like a weekly basis. But I hate even doing that , seeing a perfectly good person run away crying because I don't have the same feelings. But this was a totally different situation. I DO have an overwhelming amount of feelings for her , But the one time she saw my feelings , I made a mistake . Now I hurt her. I wouldn't be surprised if she were to never talk to me again. I wouldn't blame her either. Walking into Mitsukuni and I's house I greet him with a slight nod. " Takashi are you okay? You look really sad?" He asked me , concern filling his voice.

" Eh" I say , going to my room. leaving him to wonder. I slam my door shut to warn anyone who comes in will get kicked out instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

* before school *

mitsuki pov.

The slightest thought of going to school and facing the club mad me cringe. I really did not want to face the club today. I mean I bet hunny and Takashi think I am a total asshole. I would. I really think I overreacted to the whole event yesterday. I hardly feel anything. Takashi ' s face keeps popping into my head , he looks so upset and shocked. Even though Its very likely That that wasn't his first kiss , It was most likely the only on where , that , happened. " I feel like a total jerk. I disserve to get the shit beat outta me." I whispered to myself , Crawling out of bed. I knew I looked like shit because I didn't sleep at all last night , But I don't care. Squiggling myself into my normal pants and shirt , I don't wear dresses at all , and walked out the door. I didn't bother calling my driver. I'm not worth it. And it was just my shitty luck , It started to poor cats and dogs. ' Fuck...' I thought , slowly walking to my death at ouran.

Takashi pov

" TAKASHI! GET UP!" wined mitsukuni , pulling on my arm. " I don't know why you are acting so sad , BUT WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" he said , yanking me out of my bed and onto the floor. I glanced up at him and shook my head.

"Im not going." I said in a hoarse voice , yes I had been crying , but I would never admit to it. Mitsukuni puffed up his cheeks to keep him from screaming in frustration.

" TAKAHSI GET UP! NOW! PLEASE!" he wailed , starting to cry. ' Damn ' I thought , getting up finally.

" Fine. stop crying." I said with a hint of frustration. He got the hint. ' thank god ' I though.

* In the car*

Mitsukuni kept giving me the ' whats wrong with you ' look. I just kept looking out the window , not even giving him a second glance. _tap tap tap tap tap..._ It started to rain. Just great. I got halfway through a sigh before I spotted her , alone , walking in the rain. " STOP THE CAR!" I screamed jumping out the car door . Mitsukuni looked at me like I was crazy.

" What are you doing takashi?" He asked watching me run toward a female figure. ' Ohhhhhh' mitsukuni thought smiling.

Mitsuki pov

I herd someone shout " STOP THE CAR!" . ' what the fuck ' I thought. I soon saw some one running to me . I froze. It was takashi. ' Oh fuck...' I thought. To my dismay I was unable to move away from the place I was standing. Takashi ran up to me , not even stopping to catch his breath , he trapped me in a lung bursting hug. Yet it felt right , and ...not bone crushing. I could have swore that he was crying , yet again , it could be the rain.

" T-taskashi. W-what are you doing? I-I can hardly breath.." I stuttered , trying to free myself from this long , long hug. Even if I thought it felt nice.

" What are you doing out here in the rain mitsuki? You could get ill. "He repeated in his normal stotic voice , but yet somehow I knew there was a large amount of emotion behind the voice and the mask , he just held back as much as he could. Finally letting me go , I took in a large breath before I knew my lungs would burst from being deprived of the oxygen rich air.

" I need to get to school somehow , and I didn't feel like calling my ex-driver. " I said in a sad tone , even though I was happy he was here. My eyes turned to the size of baseballs as I saw , him , takashi ,roll his eyes.

" That is not a good reason to have your heath suffer." He said , holding back a smirk as he picked me up bridal style walking in the direction he came.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I yelled , surprised.

" Taking you to my car before your health can take a toll." He stated simply as his car came into view. I let out a huff. ' What is up with him? he is acting so-so weird!' I thought , having no voice for words.


	9. Chapter 9

Mitsukuni pov

Takashi just took off , and I know why. Mitsuki tamau. That is why I let him go. ' Go get her and bring her back takashi. ' I thought with a small smile on my face. ' Go get her ' .

Takashi pov

Mitsuki was in my arms now ,soaking wet or not she was there. For some reason the truth that I held in ever since She started her fighting years ago at one of my families dojos. She just took a passion for her kendo training , the respect I had for her grew into a crush , in which turned into love. Crazy mind messing love. And do you know what? I finally let it slip. " I love you so much mitsuki, You have no idea how much." I whispered , but she still her me. Instead of saying anything , she kissed me . It was like the world froze. No I am not forcing a kiss onto her , she did that to me . And for some reason it just felt right. My heart pounded in my ribcage so much and so hard , I thought it would break my ribs from the inside. When she finally pulled away , she whispered into my ear ," I love you too takashi ." As if I wasn't blushing already , I was now , and it was a dark red. I then began to run to the car again , so me and my new girlfriend wouldn't get sick. ' Oh my god , my GIRLFRIEND!' I thought happily. Once we got to the awaiting car , It had started to rain harder. ' That's a relief , at least were in the car. ' I thought , setting her wet body down on the car seat next to me , she had fallen asleep during the time she kissed me and now. I gave a small smile in her direction , the first one in 24 hours.

" Mutsukuni , is it okay if we take me and Mitsuki to her apartment ? I think it would be better if we missed school today. Are you alright being by yourself for today?" I asked him with my newfound happiness dripping from every word. Seeing/hearing this he nodded eagerly.

" No problem Takashi! oh and by the way...does she call you Mori or takashi? " he asked with his normal hyperness today.

" she called me Takashi for the first time a few minutes ago outside." I told him quietly. For me that was a big thing. Even the club calls me Mori and were all close friends , but not as close as me and mitsukuni and now mitsuki.

* out side in the near by black limo *

kyoya sat there , taking in the events that happened. " This will be bad for the club. I must warn them about their consuquences if they continue their relationship ." he said darkly driving to the near by school known as ouran...

* at the apartment*

Mitsuki pov

I was slightly awake to find takashi walking into my apartment with me in his arms. I smiled softly. This is were I always wanted to be. ' with him ' I thought. snuggling closer into his chest. " are you awake Mitsuki? " he asked me softly , planting a cheek on my forehead.

" Kinda." I mumbled , my voice filled with both love and tiredness. he smiled.

" we have all day ..what would you like to do?" He asked me , plopping me down on the couch. I furrowed my brows in thought, what did I want to do? I had just sorted out my problems with takashi in a badassly romantic way.

" I'm not sure. Anything you have in mind. I know we have all day and such , but nothing comes to mind." I said , trying to think of something before we ended up cleaning my apartment. That wouldn't be good. Takashi was glancing around my apartment , eyeing my messy apartment.

" we could clean a little." He said with a it of determindness in his voice. I looked over at him.

" Clean? Well that's an odd thing to do for _fun_ but okay. It has to be done at some point. But only a little!" I said smiling at him.

* time skip to after cleaning [ like you wanted to read that stuff *

Sitting down on the couch we both let out a sigh. Him out of satisfaction , me out of tiredness. He had gotten me to help me clean up the HOLE DAMN APARTMENT!

" takashi , how do you do that? No one has been able to get me to do stuff I don't wanna do. HOW!?" I asked him , playfully glaring.

" I don't know." He said , returning a smile. I shook my head , placing my head in his lap so I could lay down.

" Well thanks to you , I am really tired . so let pop in a movie so I can relax , please." I said pointing to the now clean movie case. Rolling his eyes he got up and picked out a fighting movie. Thankfully I like the movie. Coming back to the couch , he saw me , sprawled out on the couch , passed out. Sighing and smiling , he picked me up and rearranged me so I was curled up to him and that he had his arm rapped around me. Glancing down at me , he saw a small smile I cracked in my sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

* the next day at school *

Takashi pov

I looked over at Mitsuki and Mitsukuni. She was holding Mitsukuni's stuffed bunny. She looked so out of her normal with the pink toy in her hands. With her beautiful red hair , her Yellow-green eyes sparkling , and her many earrings , she looked so dark and so beautiful. The pink bunny just made it laughably cute . As she was getting up , he student President , Kahiharu Omasa , came over towards us. [ I am sorry if that isn't the real student presidents name , I am winging it for the one chapter ] " Ms. Tamau! What on gods name are you wearing?" He yelled , addressing her black and red attire. " Were is your School Uniform?!" He yelled once again. Standing up , Mitsuki glared at him.

" Is there a problem?" She asked coldly, walking towards him angrily.

" YES THERE IS A PROBLEM! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR WAREING ! " he screamed in her face. ' uh oh ' I thought.

" get your damn face outta mine before you end up going through a window at the other end of the school." She said darkly , you could almost see the dark energy forming around her. Kahiharu gulped , but did not back down.

" But your outfit is out of dress code policy." He said quieter. Mitsuki let out a evilish laugh.

" If I didn't have any dark makeup on , it wouldn't make me a girly girl , If I didn't have so many earrings , it wouldn't make me nice , and if I wore that ugly-ass dress , that wouldn't mean I wouldn't kick your sorry ass outta this school , SO BACK THE HELL OFF!" she screamed in his face , making him go pale. " Is there anything else?" She asked more calmly.

Gulping he squeaked out his reply , " Yes , your hair color is unnatural. AND THERE IS NO WAY YOU'LL PROVE ME WRONG!" he screamed. Laughing , she grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into the nurses office. They came out five minutes later ,and he looked awe struck. " There are many things in the world unknown to me still." he mumbled walking off. I glanced over at her with curiosity .

" What did you do to prove him wrong mitsu-chan?" Misukuni asked. She laughed.

" I showed him my birth certificate. It had my hair color on it!" She told him with a smile. I let out a breath That I didn't know I was holding.

" That's good. I thought you did something inproprer." Said kyoya , coming out of no were. we all jumped. I gave him a glare . Once Mitsuki recovered she did the same , only 300,000,000,000,000 Times more scary.

" What did you say kyoya?" She hissed at him. he then did a very dangerous thing , smirked.

" You herd me Tamau - sama" He hissed back.

" You asshole." She said , punching him in the nose. His glasses went flying , shattering once they hit the ground. You could see the river of blood pouring from his nose.

Turning around to face her , he gave her a death glare before slapping her face , hard. I wanted to kill him , NO ONE PUTS A HAND ON HER !

Facing him again , she felt her black and blue cheek . He can hit harder than anyone would think. She frowned and walked away. I was dumbstruck and so was Misukuni. We glanced at kyoya at the same time. I glared at him while Mitsukuni ran up to him and kicked him the leg very hard." YOU MEANIE HEAD!" he screamed at him then ran down the hall after Mitsuki , Glancing at him one last time before going to fallow the both of them.

**yolo people ! I have noticed that I have like , 10 fallowers and 7 faves. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to have more commentary from you people and I have been trying to make this a great as possible so PLEASE TELL ME WHAT CHA THINK PEOPLE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mitsuki pov

' THAT BASTARD! HE IS SO LUCKY HE IS A FRIEND OF TAKASHI'S OR HE WOULD HAVE HADE MORE THAN A BROKEN NOSE!' I thought in a murderous fashion. Walking outside I went up to the nearest tree and started to palm strike. Because of my anger I left little dents in the tree. Caught up in my anger , I didn't hear someone walk up behind me. " MITSU-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?!" yelled Hunny , glomping me. Due to the surprise impact I went face first into the ground , busting my own nose.

" DAMNIT! " I screamed , holding back the tears. Yeah I had my nose broken before , but it still hurts like hell.

" I am so sorry Mitsu-chan ! I didn't mean to break your nose!" Hunny wailed. Getting up and wiping as much blood as possible off my face , I look at hunny with anger boiling up even more , but because it was hunny , I only hissed a tad.

" Why the hell did you ...glomp me into the damn ground." I said , struggling to keep it below a scream.

sniffling once more hunny wailed , " I d-didn't mean to. I only tried to hug you because I-I could tell you were upset , b-but I couldn't stop running q-quick enough."

Looking at him again I felt bad, yeah he broke my nose , but he was giving me the puppy eyes. " Its okay Hunny. Just be careful next time." I said , not bothering to wipe my nose anymore , the blood just kept coming out like a stream.

Takashi pov.

I was finally able to catch up to Mitsukuni , but when I herd Mitsuki voice I stopped dead in my tracks.

" DAMIT!" she screamed. Her voice was filled with pain. I began to run/sprint again. But once I got there I saw Mitsukuni sniffing and Mitsuki's face covered in blood. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear , then Mitsukuni stopped sniffling.

" Mitsuki? " I asked staring at her nose. You could tell just by looking at it that it was broken. I felt queasy all of a sudden. This really never happened.

" Takashi? " she said as she glanced at me , or at least in my direction. She tried to wipe her eyes , but failing , she winced as she touched her face.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. " what happened?" I asked her.

" Hunny glomped me sending me face first into the ground. It wasn't very pleasant. And I have a hard time seeing.." She said , staring off into space.

" We should get you to a hospital. Soon" I told her , picking her up bridal style.

" W-what are you doing?" she asked me.

" Carrying you. You can't see the best and I don't want you to get hurt more." I said , placing a kiss on her head. She nodded her head in agreement. " But please don't fall asleep. You may have a something wrong. especially if you can't see very well." I told her , hugging her tight , The last thing I want is for her to go bind.

~ le time skip ~

Mitsuki pov

my head hurt like crazy and the world felt like it was spinning faster than usual. I just wanted to sleep , but takashi did have a point , I may go blind if I do that. And if I do , the last thing I want to see is him. I felt tears build up in my eyes , making my head ache worse. " Damn" I groaned into his neck as he carried me to the nurses office , they had a doctor there.


	12. Chapter 12

takashi pov

I think I am shaking , and I mean on the outside . Thanks to kyoya , mitsuki may go blind. If that happens he is going to need a funeral planner. Mitsuki doesn't know that she may be going blind, And I don't want to be the one to tell her either...

Mitsuki pov

my head hurts so much! I let out a groan. I herd doctors around me , they seemed worried. ' oh fuck! am I going blind? ' I think but cant say , as I am in a surgery room getting my nose and eye areas checked. Do you know whats weird though? I may be numbed from the pain , but I can still hear them.. I wish I couldn't.

" Doctor! she has lost her sight , there is noting we can do! " Wailed a nurse.

" we cant just say that! how do we know for sure? " said the doctor.

" her eyes are open , and they are now a greyish green! she has gone blind! " she wailed again. I just wanted to scream out shut the hell up to these people...there so annoying! Wait , my eyes are open? but I cant see anything ! IM FUCKING BLIND?! I let out a scream.

Takashi pov

When I herd her scream my blood ran cold. a few crashes fallowed. ' Oh damn.. ' I thought. ' she is not taking it the greatest. ' I thought standing up. a doctor ran out he looked a bit pale . " Mr. morinozu ? She wants t-t-t-talk to you. " he stuttered. I nodded , rushing into her room. she was sitting up. and you could FEEL the mad coming off her body. Before I could say anything , she let out a long breath .

" were is kyoya? " she asked , not bothering to look in my direction. because she couldn't see me anymore I had to speak , no matter how much my voice shook.

" I don't know. he didn't come. " I said , surprised at how steady it sounded, Mitsuki however , was purely pissed off.

" can you walk me to him ? and hold him down so I can beat the shit out of him? " she nearly hissed , but not quite.

" no. its not good to fight out of anger. " ' no matter how much he deserves it .' I told her thinking that last part.

" HE FUCKING MADE ME BLIND! IM GONNA KILL HIM!" she screamed , standing up. even blind she was able to beat the crap out of most armies.

I walked over to her , sitting her down gently , " no , not now at least. take some time to calm down and recover a bit , your sight may not be fully gone. " I said , almost fooling myself. Mitsuki glanced over at me.

" Your right , but if this is forever , " she said motioning to her eyes , " I will kill him , and laugh about it. " she told me , a tad calmer.

' I hope you do. ' I thought, but said , " okay."

**sorry it such a short chapter , and my first one in like a LONG ass time... a lot of stuff has been happening ... special thanks to all my commenters and faves ! * waves * Your all badass ! ^^ I'll try to update quickly. I just have a hard time acsessing my computer... * whistles * **


	13. Chapter 13

~ three days later ~

Mitsuki pov

My vision is slowly coming back. I can see blurry figures now. I don't like it though. " Takashi , can you take me to my locker please ? " I ask , slightly ashamed I have to have some one lead me everywere. I swear once my vision returns fully , Kyoya is going to be in a hospital bed for a LONG time..

" yes." He replied , leading me by the hand. I could tell he wants to kill him too. I hear many people sighing in pitty or the few jerks laughing at me quietly.

" Oh is it ms . blind as a bat ? " Hissed kyoya , who had become in our path to my locker. I instantly felt Takashi's hand grip mine tighter.

" Nice to hear you too kyoya , what may I ask upon such a displeasure ? " I growled back , He better have a whole swat team lined up behind him .

" whoa , no need to get defensive , the doctor only said it was temporary " he barked back. That's it , I had it. I yanked my hand out of Takashi's and punched him. hard. he went soaring back , and hitting a locker , denting it a bit.

" you want to dance four eyes ? " I spat , marching towards him . Even though I was partly blind , I saw the blood gushing out of his nose.

" fuck you mitsuki. " he hissed , getting up with the help of one of his stupid fangirls . I guess he finally figured out he wont win this one. Takashi returned to my side once I calmed down enough.

" Do you think we can go home ? " I asked him , leaning on his shoulder. I felt him nod in reply.

~ at home ~

takashi pov

I carried Mitsuki home . she wasn't in a really good mood , so I tried to make sure nothing else bad happened so were she would have to act like that in her state. Im not sure if she noticed , but there were a few guys that laughed at her because of her position at the moment. I swear , is she didn't need my help so much right now , I would have gone and kicked their asses. I don't like when people disrespect the ones I love.

I mean , kyoya used to be one of my closest friends , now look at him . Hurting someone that I hold dearly. it was almost like he slapped Mitsukuni across the face. That just being an example , if he did , he would need one hell of a funeral planner. He is coming close to that already ...

" takashi.." I herd Mistuki mumble in her sleep. She fell asleep when I was carrying her home. She is so peaceful when she sleeps.. ' GAH! what am I thinking , she probably still mad at me ... somewere deep inside ... ' I think as I lay her down in her bed. I worry about her a lot , but , its just that ... if she is still mad at me.. I don't think I could be around her and bring her more trouble.' I she is still mad at me when she regains her sight , I will leave. ' I mentally promised myself.

**GAH! its been so long since I updated ! IM SO SORRY ! this is crap I know , but its better than nothing right ?! * shoots self * T~T **


	14. Chapter 14

Mitsuki pov

~ late at night ~

I had the worst dream ever last night. Nothing but nightmares. It basicly was about me , never regaining my sight , and that takashi got fed up with my blind self and left me for some pretty whore with site. I woke up with a cold chill and hot tears rolling down my face. Takashi was , fortunately right next me. I looked at his sleeping face , he was so peaceful. Wait a minute , I could SEE him ! My face instantly perked up as I looked around my

bedroom , I was able to see everything. the glowing numbers on my clock , to the books at my shelf. ' HOLY SHIT ! I CAN SEE ! ' I screamed in my head , smiling like a dork. This was awesome , I really missed being able to see takashi's face so clearly ! I gave him a quick peck on the fore head before slipping out of bed and into the living room . My now all seeing eyes grew wide at the site of my now totally clean and non violated looking apartment. It was CLEAN!

"did takashi do this ? " I whispered to myself , looking back into my room at the sleeping tall figure. I smiled more. He was so good to me.

Tip-toeing into the fridge , I swung open the door and grabbed a bottle of water. Quickly unscrewing the cap , I drank the contents down. Having repeative nightmares was tiring as fuck. I smiled as I herd takashi give out a single snore.

Throwing the empty water bottle away , I tip toed back to my bedroom. I let out a long sigh as I saw the still shattered window of where I threw that guy out. I crawled back into bed , snuggling up to takashi until my head and hands were snugly placed on his chest. He is going to be happy when he wakes up ! he no longer had to lead me around like a seeing eye dog !

**oh my god ! I am so sorry that it is sooooo short ! it a filler chapter really for the DRAMA that is going down in the next chapter ! X3 so beware ! But still I am so sorry for my lack of authoringness * shot * **


	15. Chapter 15

~ the next morning ~

Takashi POV

I woke up with Mitsuki hugging me in her sleep. She was mumbling a few things in her sleep as well. I cracked a small smile . She always made me **happy** when she did cute things when she was unaware of what she was doing.

I gently placed Mitsuki's arms back at her sides and crawled out of her bed. She instantly grabbed a pillow to hug. My smile just kept on growing. ' why must you be so damn adorable and deadly ? ' I thought , walking out of her bedroom.

Going to her fridge , I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it down. I was very stressed out about her vision , the doctor said it should have returned by now...

Mitskuki POV

Yawning I sat up , looking around my room. ' Ahhhh , its good to have site back ! ' I thought happily. I looked at the empty space next to me. ' Takashi must already be up ' . Throwing back the covers , I stood up and walked to the door . Opening it , I walked into the kitchen were Takashi was , making breakfast.

" Morning Takashi " I said merrily , wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt his body tense at the surprise , but soon he relaxed.

" Mitsuki ? w-what are you doing out of bed " He asked , yup , I surprised him alright.

" what ? a girl cant **see **her boyfriend and give him a hug ? " I asked , saying 'see' a tad louder. I think he got the hint .

Takashi spun around and hugged me for real , which I gladly returned .

" so your vision is back ? " he asked , his voice hopeful. I nodded quickly . And he pulled me in for another hug. ' someone sure is happy not to drag me to were ever ! ' I though with happy sarcasm .

~ music room three ~

it was nice to see the club members again. Kyoya , for some reason wasn't there. Which may be a fortunate thing for him. If he was there , he would have to go to the nurse ... wait no scratch that , a hospital. All the constant harassment from him really built up inside , now, its just being ready to release on him painfully , from both me and takashi and all the other members of the host club it seemed.

" so you can see again Mitsu-chan ? " Hunny asked happily . I nodded.

" yup ! and Im really happy about it too ! I get to not only hear , but see all of you aga-" I was , sadly , cut off from the large club doors opening .

" sorry im late everyone , the car had a flat tire " Kyoya said, walking in like he owned the place. I shot a icy glare at him. " oh . hello there hell queen . " he said my way as he felt my glare boaring into the back of his head.

"who the hell are you calling a hell queen ? " I barked , rolling up my black and red striped sleave , I really wanted to pound this guy. Kyoya turned around , a smirk on that breakable face of his. I stepped closer to him , growling under my breath. I was about to snap! He stepped back a few steps , yet the smirk still was plated on his stupid face.

" its too bad your not blind. It was fun mocking you . " he hissed. 'THAT IS IT ! ' I mentaly screamed. I fast-walked over to him and kicked him in his little pretty face, his glasses went flying and he went down. Blood came out of his mouth a bit , most likely because he bit his tongue or I kicked him harder than I thought.

'' whatthefuckiswrongwithyoubaka?" he yelled through his bloodied hand.

" whats wrong with you ?! mocking a blind person ! my disability was because of you , you baka ! " I screamed at him. I yanked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him back down again . " WHAT TYPE OF PERSON ARE YOU ? THE DUMBASS TYPE ? " I screamed , running out of music room 3. Everyone looked at the opened door then back at kyoya , all giving icy glares , even Hunny and tamaki.

" that was uncalled for kyoya." Tamaki said sternly .

" ME ? uncalled for ? she is the one that kicked me in the face ! " he screamed. Tamaki shook his head.

" you made fun of her because she was blind , not to mention that was YOUR doing." He hissed. Yes , Tamaki hissed at kyoya. He hurt Mitsuki so much that no one could calm Tamaki's anger , not even him. Kyoya shot him an icy glare. But to his surprise , it didn't even faze him. Taking him by the collar once again , tamaki got in his face " you call yourself a host. HA. your nothing like a host , your more like your father , maybe even worse." he spat , letting kyoya fall to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Mitsuki POV

I ran down the hallway , trying to hold the tears within my eyes. ' That bastard does not get the privilege of making me cry god damnit ! ' I mentally yelled , turning a corner. I honestly had no idea where the hell I was going , or why the hallway seemed to get darker the farther I got. ' maybe *sniff* a abandon part of the school , this place is fucking huge after all ' I thought , slowing down to a fast walk. Out of no were I herd maniac like laughing and blacked out...

With dah others :

'' Alright men ! we have a new mission to do ! FIND MITSUKI TAMAU ! " tamaki shouted loudly , striking a heroic pose. they all nodded their heads violently , even I gave a small nod. Kyoya was just sitting in the corner , typing rapidly on his laptop , a frustrated looks plaster over his bruised face. I shot a death glare at him , hoping it would burn into his soul. ' kyoya , next time I see you , your going to be DEAD ' I thought venom dripping within the thought itself before I placed my attention back on the ' sane ' members of the group , though , I don't think they were all that sane anyhow.

" alright , now , let us split up into groups ! hikaru and karou ! you two in a group ! Hunny ! Mori ! do you two want to be together ? " Tamaki asked , pointing at them with a ' im in charge lets do this thing ' look. I glanced at Mitsukini , he had a blank expression on his small face. He had a stern look in his eyes.

" is it okay if takashi goes alone ? he would be able to cover more of the school that way. " he said barely above a whisper. That took me by surprise. He was actually thinking about the situation In a mature way. I love mitusukini a lot , but he isn't the most age - acting person on the planet , so this was shocking. Tamaki looked at him with the same epxpression as I did , but filled with more emotion.

" uh...sure. so you going to be in my group ? " he asked Mitsukuni , still confused. I wasn't confused anymore , just sadisticly happy. He nodded his little head , walking over to Tamaki.

" yeah tama-chan." he said , smiling up at him. So I guess the hunt is on!

**yeah ...so this is kinda like another filler chapter im sowwy , I just have a lot of action planned and it would make this chappie here 50x longer. please forgive me *shot* **


	17. Chapter 17

Mitsuki POV :

I woke up my head felt like it was going to explode ! groaning , I attempted to sit up . That didn't work out so well , as it turned out , I only made it three inches off the ground before falling back and hitting my head against the hard tile , causing my brain to throb more violently in my head.

" GAH ! why wont someone drill a hole in my for head and let my brain leak out ! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL ! " I yelled , covering my face with my hands. This headache was worst than a migraine !

" that can be arranged " sneered that maniac-like voice from earlier. I paled a bit. I sat up this time , my head thumping harder. ' fuck..'

" listen you freak , let me go ! why am I here anyway ?! " I questioned , raising my voice along with my temper.

" no can do mitsuki ! I need you ~ " he said , I felt him draw closer. My headache was forgotten and my blood boiled .

" well , who said you can use me ? " I hissed . I nearly jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

" I did ...dragonfly" he cooed creepily . the ' dragonfly' comment really hit me hard. My dad used to call me that when I was younger. My eyes grew wide , but that only lasted for five seconds before I grabed the hand that was on my shoulder and flung its attached body over me and onto it back. I stomped my shoe into the unknown person's chest.

" WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A DRAGONFLY YOU BASTARD ! " I screamed , twisting my foot into his chest, well at least I think its a he...I don't exactly feel anything squishy under my boot..

" OWOWOWOWOWOW ! FUCK THAT HURTS ! " yelled the unknown being from under me. I almost snickered. Besides the skull splitting headache this was kinda fun , I've been wanting to kick someones ass for a while !

" yeah ? what are you going to do about it ? tell me your name or I stop your ribs in." I hissed , I may be having fun , but this son of a bitch druged me !

" Nekozawa ! " he yelled , I could , even in the dark , see the glint from his tears . ' Nekoawa ..' I thought ' why does that sound farmilliar ? '.

_SLAM ! _

the door , which I guess was to the far right of me burst open . And who other than ...kyoya ? ' WTF?!' I thought .

suddenly I was pulled back from my collar and my butt hit the ground hard. " OW ! MY ASS ! " I yelled , rubbing my rear for a moment ' stupid tile floor..' I mumbled mentally. I herd kyoya snicker at my yell. I let out a low growl , 'you thought I enjoyed kicking that nekozawa persons butt , wait till its you kyokyo ' I thought standing up. Things were about to get serious up in here.

Takashi POV :

I herd a few mumbles from down the hall , so instead of going in the original direction I was headed , I ran down that was. The further I got down the hall , the louder the Muffles got. I soon herd a loud slap like sound from behind a door , then silent besides a slight laugher. What killed me on the inside was the laughter sounded like it would belong to Kyoya . ' Fuck. No. ' I thought , nearly kicking the door off its hinges . Three faces turned to me , Nekozawa , well him only for a moment until he fleed to the darkness , Kyoya , who paled a bit , and a slightly facially bruised Mitsuki. It looks like Kyoya cuffed her to Nekozawa's desk with her hands behind her and slapped her around a few times. There were no tears visible in her eyes , but I did see pure fire-y rage aimed at my ex-friend.

My blood boiled up inside of me , but I tried to keep my cool . Key word here , tried..

" uncuff her , NOW. " I growled at him , shooting a icy glare at him. He didn't move a inch. " NOW YOU BASTARD!" I yelled , almost losing my temper.

This time he did within three seconds flat. Mitsuki scrambled up , walking up to me , but not looking at me. I shook that off for the mean time , right now I needed to deal with the mother of all bitches. I walked over to Oortori , griping him firmly by the shoulder , I felt him wince in pain .

" what the fuck do you think you were doing ? " I hissed in a whisper high voice. He SMIRKED.

" teaching her when not to be a prissy girl " he hissed back. I felt as if I should slam his body into the cold tile floor , but I didn't. " she needs to learn her place. With you isn't one of them." he whispered , freeing his shoulder from my now loosen grip. " Remember that Takashi. " he said , my name being pronounced more mockingly

**dun dun DUUUUN ! X3 oooh looks like something is a-brewin with the two hosts , RIVALRY I mean. ^^ " looks like some blood is going to be shed and some emotions are going to be splatterd in the chapters to come ! HEHEHEHEHE! **.


	18. Chapter 18

kyoya POV :

I smirked as Morinozuka's face pales . I snaped my shoulder out of his slightly loosened grip and took a few steps back, In all honesty , he was rather intimidating when it came to him being mad , but I knew when to show my emotions and when not to. this was on of the times it was better to have a cool exterior.

what I had said slowly sunk into his mind. Morinozuka was by no means stupid , he was quite brilliant actually , his IQ was only slightly lower than mine , and that is saying a ton for someone . he had closed his eyes for a moment , most likely to keep himself from murdering me. that thought in general scared me a bit. I shifted my weight a tad . The rooms air grew quite uncomfortablely tense.

Glancing around the room , I had noticed that Mitsuki was headed in the direction which Nekozawa headed off to. ' poor soul . ' I though , he didn't need to be wacked around again by HER. oh well that's out of my power now..

Takashi POV :

HE DID NOT GO THERE. I clamped my eyes shut in hopes of getting my temper to lower. No such luck. I kept them that way for a while.

Moments passed and I finally opened them again. I saw HIM , just standing there with a ' cool ' expression on .

I gripped him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the dark room . I could hear the almost suffocation gags he was producing , but I honestly don't give a damn.

Once out in the hall , I stopped and flung him against a wall. thank god for strength . Kyoya looked a bit shaken up , but that was it. I slammed my hand right above in head and glared down at him.

" what did you say ? " I asked , scratch that , demanded . He looked up at me with a smug smile plasterd on his face.

" I said Mitsuki needs to learn were her place is . and its not with you. " he hissed up at me . I let my hand fall as I slapped him across the face. Not the most manly thing to do , but I know that it'll sting like hell.

Kyoya's face turned to the side , a red handprint soon shown . I felt him tense up. Then let go.

Turning back to me , he hissed " heh , you slapped me. Not like I don't get enough of those already you bastard. " he shot a icy glare up at me. I latched my arm down on his shoulder , my elbow digging into a sensitive nerve. He went down , submindedly to avoid the pain. I lowered as he did , not letting him get away.

" I suggest for your own health you get out of Ouran and stay away from Mitsuki. Please." I growled quietly , finally letting him go. He scrambled out from underneath me and started do dash down the hall , not looking back.

Once kyoya was out of my sight I let out a long sigh , ' I guess I should go look for Mitsuki again..' I thought before heading back into Nekozawa's room.

**kyo-kyo got the crap scared out of him ! WOOP ! hope you like and please review ! **


End file.
